Le Bôgosse de Notre Dame
by M.Jhi
Summary: Quand une déglinguée de la cafetière décide de remixer "Le Bossu de Notre Dame" de Disney, sa donne ça. OS Pour ma Femme, pour son anniv xD


Le

Bôgosse

de

Notre Dame

**Inspiré du dessin animé ****Le Bossu de Notre Dame**** de Walt Disney**

**Scénario**

**MJ**

**Décors**

**MJ**

Casting :

**_Charlène F._David Bonk**

**_MJ._Jan Werner**

**_Léa T._Frank Ziegler**

**_Margaux S._Timo Sonnenschein**

**_Carow D._Christian Linke**

**_Alizée R._Juri Schewe**

**_Lou F.**

**_Karelle M.**

« Joyeux Happy Birthday ma Femme ;) »

MJ_

**[a=****.com/watch?v=HsFmHevEazw****]****[/a]**

– **« _Paris se réveille, quand les cloches sonnent,_**

**_Dans les tours de Notre-Dame. _»**

– **On s'éveille pas nous MJ, on comate ! S'exclama Linke, avachis entre les jambes de Carow.**

– **On comate pas Cri-Cri, on est déchirés ! Le corrigea t-elle.**

– **« _Le pêcheur se poissonne, le mitron mitronne, _repris MJ comme si de rien n'était.**

_**Sous les tours de Notre-Dame.**_

_**Le bourdon éclate en milles tonnerres,**_

_**La clochette légère tinte claire.**_

_**Et l'on dit que c'est l'âme de Paris qui s'enflamme**_

**_Quand sonnent, les cloches de Notre-Dame. _»**

– **Je crois qu'elle l'ai plus que nous, en conclu Timo.**

– **« _Écoutez les enfants, c'est magnifique, non ?_ »Questionna MJ en arrêtant de chanter.**

– **Elle a bu que du jus d'orange pour tant, dixit Margaux en se calant mieux contre le torse du châtain.**

– **« _Tous ces sons qui selon l'heure changent d'humeur et de couleurs._**

_**Parce que vous savez, les cloches ne sonnent pas toutes seules !**_

_**Ah non ? **_**dit MJ en prenant une voix plus aiguë et en utilisant sa main comme marionnette.**

_**Non, petit Démon.**_

_**Tout là-haut, haut, haut dans le sombre clocher vit le mystérieux sonneur de cloches !**_

_**Qui est donc cette créature ?**_

_**Qui ?**_

_**Comment est-elle ?**_

_**Comment ?**_

_**Pourquoi demeure-t-elle là-haut ?**_

**_Pourquoi ?_ »**

– **Aïe ! S'exclama Jan, que MJ venait de taper derrière la tête.**

– **« _Chut ! Clopin vous dira tout ! _**

**_Ceci est l'histoire, l'histoire d'un homme et d'un monstre :_ »**

– **Oh, non ! Gémis Léa en se passant une main sur la figure.**

– **« _Dans la nuit noire commença notre histoire,_**

**_Sur les quais de Notre-Dame._ »**

– **Elle pète un grain elle, dit Frank.**

– **« _Quatre gitans, abordèrent à la rame,_**

**_Sur les quais de Notre-Dame._ »**

– **C'est pire qu'un grain qu'elle a craquée là, ajouta Alizée.**

– **« _Mais un piège attendait les Bohémiens,_**

_**Menacés par les forces du mal,**_

_**D'un puritain inhumain, au cœur plus dur que le métal,**_

**_Des cloches de Notre-Dame._ »**

– **On la sex'cuse, c'est la plus jeune, mentalement, intervint Juri.**

– **« _Le Juge Claude Frollo combat le vice et le pêché,_**

**_D'un monde corrompu et qui doit être purifié._ »**

– **Si je me sens plus intelligente qu'elle, c'est normal ? Demanda Lou, aka, la plus jeune du groupe.**

– **«_ Menez cet immonde vermine jusqu'au Palais de Justice, _dit MJ en prenant une voix grave cette fois-ci.**

_**Toi, là ! Qu'est ce que tu caches ?**_** avec une autre voix grave.**

_**Quelques larcins sans doute, **_**en reprenant la voix du juge.**

_**Qu'on le lui prenne !**_

_**Cours Gitane ! En reprenant sa voix.**_

_**Asile, pitié, je demande asile ! **_**Dit-elle en courant vers la porte de l'Église et en tapant du plat de la main dessus, avant de repartir vers ses amis.**

**_Un bébé... _dit t-elle en tournant autour de Timo_. Ah ! Il est monstrueux !_ »**

– **Hey ! Ronchonna t-il.**

– **« _Non, cria l'archidiacre._**

_**Ce n'est qu'une créature démoniaque que je renvoie à l'Enfer auquel elle appartient**_

_**Vous qui souillez par les armes et le sang le parvis de Notre-Dame.**_

_**Elle s'est enfuie, je l'ai poursuivie, je suis innocent !**_

_**Vous voulez rougir du sang d'un enfant le parvis de Notre-Dame.**_

_**J'ai la conscience tranquille !**_

_**Racontez vos mensonges à vos mignons,**_

_**Qu'ils acclament la pureté de votre âme.**_

_**Vous ne pourrez cacher vos coupables actions**_

_**Aux regards des Saints, au pur regard de Notre-Dame, **_**poursuivit MJ en pointant du doigt les murs de la cathédrale.**

_**Et Frollo sentit son pouvoir glisser dans les flammes.**_

_**De l'Enfer qui menaçait sa puissance et son âme...**_

_**Que voulez-vous ?**_

_**Élevez cet enfant, comme s'il était le votre.**_

**_Quoi ? Je devrais m'enchaîner à cet être abominable..._ » chantonna MJ en tournant autour de Timo.**

– **Maiiiiis-euuuuh !**

– **« _...Très bien !_**

_**Mais qu'il reste caché dans votre église.**_

_**Dans l'église, mais où ?**_

_**Peu importe.**_

_**Enfermez-le quelque part,**_

**_A l'abri des regards._ »**

– **On va te foutre dans un asile toi, dixit Charlène.**

– **« _Au sommet des tours peut-être, _continua MJ.**

_**Qui sait, les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables.**_

_**Cette créature pourrait si le Ciel le veut bien,**_

_**Servir demain.**_

_**Et Frollo affubla l'enfant d'un nom horrible,**_

_**Un nom qui veut dire difforme : Quasimodo !**_

_**Quand les cloches sonnent,**_

_**Les cloches questionnent,**_

_**Dans les tours de Notre-Dame.**_

_**L'homme est-il un monstre ou le monstre un homme ?**_

_**Et les cloches sonnent, sonnent, sonnent,**_

_**sonnent, sonnent,**_

_**sonnent, sonnent,**_

**_à Notre-Dame !_ »**

– ** ! S'écria Carow.**

– **Beh quoi ?**

– **Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi d'encaisser ce que je vais te dire mon p'tit bouchon, commença Margaux en passant un bras par dessus les épaules de la plus petite. Maiiiiis... Quasimodo n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'un personnage créé par Disney.**

– **Nooooon ! Ne me dis pas ça ma Dieusesse ! Répondit MJ en s'agrippant au Tee-shirt de sa Dieusesse, comme un SP – Sans Potes – à ses Curly. **

– **Si ! Pleure pas ma fille, dit Margaux en serrant dans ses bras une MJ en pleine déprime, comme si elle venait d'apprendre le vole de la recette des Pâtés de Crabe par Plankton.**

___**T**_andis que la plus jeune – mentalement parlant, cela va de soit – déprimait dans les bras de sa Môman, son Pôpa, quant à lui, sortait discrètement sa caméra._

– **Tu fous ça sur ton site je te fait bouffer ta caméra ! Le réprimanda MJ.**

_**_**_**T**_imo compris le message, et rangea le quatrième amour de sa vie – le premier réconfortant le deuxième, le troisième étant la musique que toute sa petite _**« famille »**_ adorait._

– **C'est bien ma fille ! S'exclama Margaux en serrant MJ dans ses bras une larmichette à l'œil.**

– **Notre fille ma femme ! Ajouta Carow, en se levant, faisant tomber Linke comme une vulgaire chaussette salle et n'y prêtant aucunement attention. C'est Notre Fan Number One à toutes les deux ! S'exclama Carow en rejoignant sa moitié.**

_**_**_**P**_endant que les MC se vantaient de leur Classeïtude, que Linke et Timo boudaient dans leur coin, que Lou se vantait de son intelligence supérieur par rapport à MJ, à Charlène et Karelle, que Franky chatouillait Léa, que Juri serrait contre lui sa Alizée et que Jan dessinait des ronds dans la neige des marches, tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe des trucs genre : _**« saleté de dessin animé »**_, MJ contemplait toujours la cathédrale de Notre Dame._

– **Vous croyez qu'il y a un sonneur de cloches ?**

– **MJ, faudra te le dire en quelle langue ? Quasimodo n'existe pas. C'est un personnage qu'a inventé Victor Hugo, tout comme il a écrit les Misérable.**

– **Y a des misérables dans le monde.**

– **Ne me cherche pas la Ponette, menaça Carow, en pointant son doigt sur le nez de ladite Ponette.**

– **Mômaaaaan ! S'écria MJ en partant se réfugier dans les bras de Margaux.**

– **Écoute ta mère mon p'tit bouchon. T'as au moins une chance sur cinquante millions de croiser un mec qui s'appelle Quasimodo au sommets des tours.**

– **Mais ça nous laisse quand même une chance ! Si on allait vérifier ?**

– **QUOI ?**

– **MJ reviens ici tout de suite !**

_**_**_**M**_argaux gaspilla simplement sa salive, la plus petite c'était déjà précipité sur la grande porte de la cathédrale pour l'ouvrir. Elle était déjà à l'intérieur quand toute la troupe pénétra à son tour, avec fracas, dans la nef._

– **MJ, t'ai folle ou quoi ? S'égosilla Timo en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune fille qui s'était immobilisée en plein milieu de l'allée centrale. Sans déconner, imagine que tu tombe sur des prête pédo... Wow ! S'exclama le jeune homme devant le cœur de de l'Église qu'MJ indiquait de son doigt, les yeux grand écarquillés.**

_**_**_**T**_ous furent subjugués par la beauté des lieux saint. Partout où leur regard se posait, n'était qu'émerveillement._

– **Je comprends, la réaction d'Esméralda quand elle est entrée dans l'Eglise, dixit Margaux.**

– **Où est MJ ? demanda Jan en tournant et retournant sur lui même à la recherche de sa petite – et c'est le mot juste – amie. MJ ! Cria t-il la voyant disparaître dans un escalier.**

_**_**_**T**_ous la suivirent. Chacun profanant diverses menaces de mort à l'encontre de la plus petite qui continuait à n'en faire cas sa tête de gamine malgré ses dix huit ans. Par petit groupe de deux, ils se mirent à la recherche de l'Indiana Jones de las Pampas de Notre Dame de Paris._

_**_**_**C**_harlène, qui était avec Lou, se retrouva fort dépourvue, quant la plus jeune eu disparue, au détour d'un angle, que faisait le labyrinthe de la tour. Elle entendait plus loin ses amis appeler la plus petite. Elle, à présent, cherchait également la plus jeune. Elle grimpa un escalier en bois, pas très rassurant, et déboucha sur un pallier éclairée par les rayons de la lune qui s'infiltraient allez savoir par où. Elle approcha doucement et distingua une grande table dans le centre des rayons. Quand elle fut devant, elle fut surprise de voir une maquette de la cathédrale ainsi qu'une petite partie des alentours. Elle s'émerveilla devant les détails des miniatures quand elle remarqua des figurines au pieds de Notre Dame. Treize en tout. Qui la représentait elle est ses amis. Depuis tout petit déjà, les avaient l'habitude de squatter les marches de l'Église quand ils n'avaient pas école, que leur mère faisait le marché, ou pour se retrouver pour sortir tous ensemble. Époustouflée, elle tendit la main vers sa miniature, quand une main lui attrapa le poignet._

_**_**_**C**_harlène se figea. Elle n'osait presque plus respirer. Son regard se posa sur cette main et la détailla. Elle était blanche, très blanche, ferme, douce, avec de beaux ongles. Avec une telle pogne, elle en déduisit une main masculine._

_**_**_**S**_es yeux remontèrent, un poignet, puis un pull noir recouvrait le reste du bras. Elle leva encore plus les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir le visage de l'homme qui la retenait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour..._

[ • • • ]

– **MJ ! MJ où est-tu ? Saleté de gamine ! Explosa Carow en tapant du pieds.**

– **Reste calme ma femme, position du cafard crevé, lui dit Margaux. On va bien finir par la retrouver. Un jour peut être, mais on la retrouvera.**

– **J'espère bien qu'on la retrouvera ! J'ai deux, trois baffes dans sa gueule à lui foutre à cette mioche !**

– **Et moi donc !**

– **Margaux ? Carow ?**

– **On est là Timo, répondit Margaux.**

– **Au moins une de mes deux merveilles du monde disparues, dixit le châtain en embrassant sa première qui lui souriait. Bon, on a également perdu Cha.**

– **QUOI ? S'écrièrent les MC en cœur.**

– **Lou, qui était avec elle, l'a plus retrouvée en se retournant pour voir si elle la suivait toujours, intervint Linke qui vint se poster derrière Carow en serrant ses bras sur son ventre.**

– **Elle aussi elle va prendre deux, trois baffes si on la retrouve ! S'exclama Carow.**

– **Pourquoi tant de violence Maman Carow ? Demanda Alizée qui arrivait suivit de Karelle.**

– **Qui qui est violent avec qui ? Questionna Jan en arrivant.**

– **Carow qui veux taper MJ et Cha si on les retrouve un jour, lui répondit Margaux.**

– **On a toujours pas retrouvée ma Ponette donc ? Demanda t-il tristounet.**

– **Pleur pas vieux on la retrouvera, tenta de le réconforter Juri en posant ses mains sur les épaule du plus petite.**

– **Ma Ponette ! Où est tu ma Ponette ! Pleurnicha le petit blond, comme s'il était à un casting d'une comédie tragico-dramatique.**

– **Oh my Dray ! Shakespeare se retournerai dans sa tombe s'il voyait ça, railla Carow. Non, heureusement qu'il ne _vois __pas ça_**

– **C'est pas _ta_ Ponette que t'as perdu ! Se défendis le blond.**

– **C'est _mon_ Soldat que _t'as_ perdue Nainbus !**

– **Hey ! Y a que ma Maman qui a le droit d'insulter mon Papa comme ça, expliqua Léa en arrivant main dans la main avec Franky.**

– **C'est mon gendre, je fais ce que je veux il a perdu _mon_ bébé ! Mon précieux ! Ma femme je crois je vais défaillir ! Il a perdu notre MJ ! Se défendit Carow en se réfugiant dans les bras de Margaux. On en a déjà perdu un c'est déjà suffisant comme ça !**

– **C'est assez horrible comme ça en effet, ajouta Timo, une petite larme au coins des yeux en repensant à sa feu idole qu'il avait réussis à imposer dans la vie de l'une de ses filles, même si celle-ci n'avait pas eu besoin de lui pour vénérer feu un véritable Dieu de la musique que fut Michael Jackson !**

– **T'avait qu'à la surveiller toi aussi alors ! Poursuivit Jan à Carow.**

– **Elle est sous _ta_ responsabilité maintenant qu'elle sort avec toi !**

– **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda MJ en rejoignant ses amis, comme si de rien n'était.**

– **Ton Poney te pleur mon p'tit bouchon, répondit Margaux avec lassitude, avant que son cerveau ne réagisse et qu'elle serre MJ à l'étouffer contre elle, tandis que les autres s'attroupait au près d'elles et laissez Carow et Jan en pleine dispute sur la perte de la plus petite.**

– **Ça fait _des années_ qu'on sort ensemble et tu me dis ça que maintenant ?**

– **T'avais qu'à réfléchir avant de perdre mon Soldat de la life minimoys !**

– **Minimoys toi même, grande asperge !**

– **Nainbus !**

– **Géant vert !**

– **Microbe !**

– **'Spèce de Tour Eiffel !**

– **Poney !**

– **Ma Ponette ! Se remit à pleurnicher Jan en tombant à genoux.**

– **Jan, je suis là, lui dit MJ en se mettant à genoux près de lui, une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule.**

– ** ! S'exclamèrent Jan et Carow en se jetant sur la pauvre MJ qui tomba à la renverse les quatre fers en l'air.**

– **Point de viol dans la maison de Dray mes amis voyons !**

– **Si t'es consentante c'est plus du viol, répondit Jan.**

– **Hey ! Le contredirent Carow, Margaux, Linke et Timo.**

– **J'espère que je suis pas l'enfant d'un viol ! Questionna Léa une main sur le cœur.**

– **T'inquiète pas, ton père était _absolument _consentant ma Tartinette, lui répondit MJ.**

– **Et pourquoi que c'est moi le violenté ? S'écria Jan.**

– **Parce que c'est moi qui décide de ce que je fait de ton corps, quand je veux et où je veux, lui répondit sa Ponette avec un petit sourire.**

– **Point de viol dans la maison de Dray, MJ, tu l'a dis toi même, lui rappela Karelle.**

_**_**_**P**_our toute réponse, MJ enfonça son visage dans le cou de son Poney, faisant mine de bouder – ce n'est pas le Poney qui s'en plaindra. Tandis que Jan serrait sa Ponette contre lui, les autres rigolaient devant le petit spectacle touchant qui se déroulait devant leur yeux._

– **Où est ma femme ? Demanda MJ en cessant de s'intoxiquer avec la douce odeur du parfum du plus petit.**

_**_**_**U**_n silence._

– **Where is my wife ?**

_**_**_**N**_ouveau silence._

– **Euh... In the kitchen ? Répondit Carow avec un petit sourire.**

[ • • • ]

**_****C**_e n'est que lorsqu'elle manqua d'aire, que Charlène se rappela comment on faisait pour respirer. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes en secouant la tête – peut être pour remettre ses idées en place ou réactiver ses neurones mis hors services. Elle les rouvrit et son cœur rata de nouveau un battement._

_**_**_**C**_'était bien un homme. Oh que oui ! Et quel homme ! Il avait le visage fin, des joues creuses, des cheveux fin, noir, mi-long encadrant son visage, des lèvres rose, que le teint pâle de l'homme et les rayons de lune faisaient paraître purpurines. Et ses yeux... Clair. Très clairs. Bleu clair. Quasimodo était peut être devenu le Roi des Fou avec sa laideur, dans le film de Walt Disney, mais ce Quasimodo là aurait remporté la couronne de Mister Univers haut la main ! Il était beau. Mieux que ça ! Il était magnifique ! Charlène n'avait pas d'autres mots qui lui venait à la bouche pour le décrire. Il était tout simplement, incroyablement, purement et véritablement magnifique !_

– **Tu ne doit pas y toucher.**

_**_**_**L**_a jeune femme mit du temps à comprendre que cette voix, qui fut comme une caresse à ses oreilles, fut celle de cet homme._

– **Que... Euh... Quoi ?**

_**_**_**E**_lle eu envi de se gifler elle même devant son hésitation. Elle n'eus pas le temps de se flageller plus longtemps._

– **Il a dit qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à ses œuvres d'art, m'amzelle !**

_**_**_**C**_ette voix ne venait pas de lui. Elle venait de l'autre côté. Charlène fit pivoter doucement sa tête de l'autre côté et..._

– ** !**

Vous êtes sur Radio PINNT, restez avec nous

– **Cha ?**

_**_**_**M**_J se décolla un plus du torse de Jan. Elle regarda ses autres amis et, comme un seul homme – ou femme, cela dépent du point de vus qu'on se place –, ils se précipitèrent vers le premier escalier qui fut à leur porter et gravirent les marches à la recherche du lieu d'où provenait le cris._

Vous êtes sur Radio PINNT, restez avec nous

_**_**_**C**_ha était tombée à la renverse, se dégageant ainsi de l'emprise du brun. Elle était toujours par terre les yeux grand exorbités._

– **Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as jamais vus une gargouille qui parle ou quoi m'amzelle ?**

– **N... Non.**

– **Bah ! Y a un début à tout !**

– **Rocaille, soupira le Quasimodo des temps modernes.**

– **Doudou, Ô mon Doudou ! C'est un joli petit morceau que tu nous ramène là ! Je te l'avais dis que t'était un séducteur Gueule d'Amour ! Aïe-euh !**

– **Idiot ! S'exclama une autre gargouille, plus vieille et... féminine. Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fait peur ? L'informa t-elle. Ce n'est parce que David a l'habitude de nous causer depuis tout petit, que tout le monde en fait autant !**

– **Ma chère Volière, intervint une troisième gargouille, dois-je te rappeler que c'est à Rocaille que tu parle...**

– **Oh la ferme la Muraille ! Allons jeune fille, ne soit pas si effrayée, ajouta la Volière à l'encontre de Cha. Rocaille n'est qu'un idiot doublé d'un imbécile qui n'a aucune classe !**

– **Qui est-ce que tu traite de bécile ? Réagis la première gargouille.**

– **C'est toi l'imbécile !**

– **Ne fait pas attention à eux, expliqua David à Charlène en s'accroupissant près d'elle, qui n'était plus effrayée mais époustouflée pas la scène qui se déroulait devant elle – ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle avait l'occasion de voir deux gargouille se disputer verbalement et une troisième jouer les arbitre et compter les points. Ils s'adorent autant qu'ils se déchirent, poursuivit le brun. Attends, je vais t'aider, dit-il en aidant la jeune femme à se relever, mais gardant une de ses mains sur sa hanche et une de ses mains dans la sienne. Je m'appelle David, alias, Doudou pour les intimes, lui sourit-il.**

_**_**_**S**_on sourire... Les neurones de la brune furent de nouveau hors services. Pour parfaire la panoplies de Mister Univers, il avait également un magnifique sourire ! Un sourire à en damner tous les Saints de Notre Dame._

– **Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda t-il devant l'air plus que médusée de la brunette.**

_**_**_**E**_lle n'osait même plus cligner des yeux. _**« Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau ! »**_ Pensait-elle. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme se décolla d'elle et se retournant en cachant son visage de ses deux mains._

– **Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû me montrer.**

– **Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement Charlène.**

– **Regarde moi, dit t-il en retirant ses mains et se retournant vers elle. Le visage le plus laid de Paris.**

_**_**_**S**_ur l'instant, elle crue mal ouïr, mais non. Il venait bien de prononcer ces mots. Comment l'homme le plus beau de Paris pouvait t-il dire des choses pareils ? _« What The Fucking Fuck ? »_ Répété t-elle dans sa tête comme une véritable litanie._

– **Pardon ? Cracha t-elle plus que choquée.**

– **Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'avais pas remarquée ? Dit-il sarcastique.**

– **Que tu était beau comme un Dieu, oui, mais pas laid comme un poux ! Même mes amis – qui sont plutôt pas mal – sont horrible à côté de toi !**

_**_**_**C**_omprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Cha plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche et tourna le dos à David, tous deux rouge écrevisse par les paroles prononcées ou entendues._

– **T'as une touche Doudou ! Aïe !**

_**_**_**L**_es commentaires de la Rocaille n'aidant en rien à atténuer les rougeurs, bien au contraires, malgré les tape de la Volière et la Muraille, qu'il prenait._

– **Merci. C'est gentil de ta part, dit le brun.**

– **Je t'en pris, répondit-elle en se retournant, toujours aussi rouge et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.**

– **En parlant de tes amis, tu voulais parler de Frank, Timo, Juri, Linke et Jan ? Alias, Tartine, Clodo, Jurini, Boulet-Touffe-man-Travesti-Homme-de-Cromagnon-Épouvantail-Cricri et le Poney ?**

– **Oui... Comment que tu... Ça fait longtemps que tu nous espionne ? Tilta t-elle.**

– **Plusieurs années environ. A vrai dire, je crois que je vous ai toujours espionné. J'ai le même âge que vous.**

– **Oh, alors tu va de 18 à 22 ans à toi tout seul !**

_**_**_**I**_l avait rit. Elle avait sourit. Son sourire... Ses yeux... l'ensemble de son visage, de son être. Même le terme _« magnifique »_ semblait fade pour le décrire. Il était bien loin du Quasimodo de Victor Hugo ou de Walt Disney. Bien loin. A des années lumières de ces deux là !_

– **MJ serra surement déçus de savoir que tu ne ressemble pas au Quasimodo de Disney.**

– **MJ ? Demanda le brun en souriant toujours et saisissant une de ses figurines au pieds de Notre Dame en miniature.**

_**_**_**I**_l lui tendit la figurine et Charlène put remarquer la précision des détails. David avait représenté MJ dans toute sa réalité. Tout d'abords par son style vestimentaire : jean large, avec son Tee-shirt préféré jaune avec écrit dessus _« Daddy I Want A Pony »_, ses Osiris aux pieds et coiffée de son bonnet à visière large avec ses pins Bob l'Éponge et son foulard qui lui cachait le bas du visage. Et pour finir, la statuette était plus petite que les autres._

– **J'espère qu'elle ne croit pas rencontrer les Sept Nains de Blanche Neige en se promenant dans une fôret ou que Peter Pan va venir la chercher pour l'emmener aux Pays des Enfant Perdus ?**

– **Oh non ! Peter ça fait déjà un bout de temps qu'elle l'a largué ! Il est jamais venu le bougre, préférant la compagnie de Wendy ! Elle se qu'elle veut, s'est vivre dans la Savane Africaine avec toute la...**

– **Famille de Simba, sourit David.**

– **Si tu connais toutes nos discutions, pourquoi tu me pose la question pour les Sept Nains et Peter Pan ?**

– **Vous vous dite pas forcément tout devant l'Église non plus, lui fit-il remarquer.**

_**_**_**E**_n toute réponse elle lui tira puérilement la langue avant de lui sourire à nouveau. MJ vouait un culte, tout comme Margaux, aux films des la Production Disney. Et comme le véritable, feu, MJ, elle n'était encore qu'une gamine dans sa tête – même si certaines fois elle prouvait qu'elle en avait dans le ciboulot ! Des fois..._

– **Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venus nous voir ? Demanda subitement Charlène.**

– **Mon maître m'interdit de sortir d'ici.**

– **Ton « maître » ? Lui aussi il s'appelle Frollo ?**

– **Non, rit le brun.**

– **Et c'est aussi ton « maître », continua t-elle en dessinant les guillemets de ses doigts, qui te raconte des conneries en te disant que t'es horrible ?**

– **Oui...**

– **Eh beh t'es vraiment con !**

– **Quoi ?**

– **T'as très bien entendu. Pourquoi t'écoute un vieux con ? A tous les coups il doit se prendre pour le plus beau, le Big Boss, le n°1 de la Bôgossitude ! Je me trompe ?**

– **Non...**

– **Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Rebel toi ! Sort d'ici ! Gagne un concourt de beauté masculine, prouve lui à que tu n'est pas ce qu'il veut que tu soit !**

– **Et comment ?**

– **Viens avec moi. Avec mes amis ont pourra t'aider. Sauf si tu préfère rester enfermer ici pour toujours. Personne ne voudrait rester enfermé pour toujours... ponctua Cha en répliquant une citation du Bossu de Notre Dame de Disney.**

– **J'ai droit d'asile, lui répondit David.**

– **Mais pas la liberté, le contra t-elle.**

**[a=****.com/watch?v=94Dv7gmiNTg****]****[/a]**

– **Je ne peux pas désobéir à mon maître ! Il me dit tout le temps que : « **_**Le monde est cruel,**_

_**Le monde est méchant,**_

_**Qu'il est le seul qui veuille mon bien dans cette Cité.**_

_**Il est mon seul ami.**_

_**Il me nourris, m'instruis, m'offre un abri.**_

_**Il regarde ma laideur sans peur.**_

_**Comment protéger ma vie si je ne demeures pas ici,**_

**_Toujours ici._ »**

**Il me rappel tout le temps que : « _Je suis difforme._**

_**Et je suis très laid.**_

_**Ce sont des crimes aux yeux des hommes qui sont sans pitié.**_

_**Mais je ne comprends rien...**_

_**C'est mon défenseur.**_

_**En bas, ils me traiteront de monstre...**_

_**En bas, c'est la haine et le mépris...**_

_**Je dois fuir leur calomnie, leur intolérance,**_

_**Rester ici, lui rester fidèle...**_

_**...Je suis fidèle.**_

_**...Reconnaissant.**_

_**Je fais ce qu'il me dis,**_

_**J'obéis, et reste ici.**_

**_...Je reste ici._ »**

**Mais...!**

**« _A l'abri des fenêtres et des parapets de pierre,_**

_**Je regarde vivre les gens d'en bas.**_

_**Chaque jour j'envie leur vie, moi qui vis solitaire...**_

_**Mais leur histoire je ne la connais pas.**_

_**J'apprends leurs chansons, leurs rires, leur visage.**_

_**Moi je les vois mais eux ne me voient pas.**_

_**Je voudrais tout à tour rencontrer ces personnages.**_

_**Rien qu'un seul jour, aux pieds des tours.**_

_**Tout en bas, vivre au grand soleil !**_

_**Sans regarder le ciel !**_

_**Une seule fois,**_

_**Partager leurs joies.**_

_**Je crois, qu'ils n'entendent pas,**_

_**La voix de mon cœur, qui se meurt...**_

_**Quand je vois les gens d'en bas.**_

_**En bas, j'entends les tisserands, les meuniers et leur femme.**_

_**Leur bonheur insouciant me brûle et m'enflamme !**_

_**Leurs cris qui résonnent jusqu'au cœur de Notre-Dame,**_

_**Font saigner les larmes au cœur de mon âme !**_

_**Si j'avais cette vie,Je vivrai à la folie !**_

_**En bas, sur les bords de Seine,**_

_**Je goûterai la joie, des gens qui se promènent.**_

_**Si pour un jour, un seul jour,**_

_**Je quittai ma tour,**_

_**Ce serait merveilleux !**_

_**D'être heureux,**_

_**A mon tour, faire un tour,**_

_**Alentour de ma tour.**_

**_Rien qu'un jour, un jour en bas !_ »**

– **Viens avec moi.**

– **Je ne peux pas...**

– **Dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas !**

– **Écoute...**

– **Non, toi écoute ! Chacun est différent des autres ! Tout à fait différents de la perfection ! Fait moi une faveur et baise ce con qui t'opprime ! T'es plus fort que lui et ça tu le vois pas !**

– **Arrête...**

– **S'il t'aurait autorisé à sortir, l'aurai tu fait au moins ?**

– …

– **Alors le problème ne vient pas que de lui.**

– **Tait-toi...**

– **Non. Ouvre les yeux David : tu est jeune, et en plus de ça tu es beau, et tu te prive de tout parce qu'un con t'as dit un jour que tu était laid ! Est-ce que tu a essayé de savoir pourquoi il disait que tu était « difforme » ?**

– **Non.**

– **Moi je crois savoir. La jalousie.**

– **Il serait jaloux de moi ?**

– **Parfaitement. Apparemment il aurait tout à t'envier s'il t'enferme ici avec aucunement le droit de sortir. Pour moi c'est la jalousie. Encore un Michale Vendetta à la con !**

– **Le mec de la « Bôgossitude » ?**

– **Ouais. Il connais pas le vrai « Bôgosse » lui !**

– **C'est de moi dont tu parle ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire.**

_**_**_**E**_lle le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. D'un côté il n'avait pas tort. Mais si elle l'avouait elle se sentirait encore plus gênée qu'elle ne l'était et elle risquerait de vexer le véritable _« Bôgosse »_ qu'est Draco Malfoy !_

– **Tu peux me promettre une chose ? Demanda t-elle.**

– **Ça dépend de ce que c'est.**

– **Me promettre de prendre une bonne résolution pour la nouvelle. Au moins une.**

– **Je te le promet.**

– **Merci.**

_**_**_**S**_ans le savoir, ils s'étaient approchés l'un de l'autre. Ils n'étaient qu'à seulement quelques centimètres de distance, et pourtant si loin. C'est Charlène qui fit le pas de plus. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur le torse – plutôt bien développé – du sonneur de cloches – sa faisait les muscles de sonner toutes ses cloches depuis des années ! Elle releva doucement la tête et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux du brun. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et effleura à peine ses lèvres... quand la bulle éclata..._

– **Cha ?**

_**_**_**E**_lle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il n'était plus là. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard mais aucunes traces de lui. Il s'était volatilisé. Elle crut d'abords à une illusion mais se rassura en voyant la tables et ses maquette toujours présente. Elle entendait les voix de ses amis se rapprocher de plus en plus, puis un cris lui parvint :_

– **MA -euuuuh !**

_**_**_**C**_ha eu à peine le temps de se retourner, qu'elle se prit un boulet de canon nommé MJ de plein fouet !_

– **Me amore ! Enfin je te retrouve ! Et je t'avais dis qu'elle était pas dans la cuisine ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers Carow.**

– **elle avait qu'à s'appeler Bryan et on l'auraient retrouvée plus vite ! Rétorqua Carow, poings sur les hanches.**

– **Hey ! C'est pas moi le travesti, intervint Charlène en regardant Linke avec un petit sourire.**

– **Mais c'est PAS un travesti mon Cri-Cri d'amouuuuuuuur ! Gémis Carow en s'agrippant à son « Cri-Cri d'amour » comme une sangsue Nutélienne à son pot de Nutella.**

_**_**_**U**_n silence lui répondit – même de la part du principale concerné._

– **Dit quelque chose ! Lui cria t-elle en le secouant comme un prunier.**

– **J'ai pris l'habitude moi de ce surnom, lui répondit ledit travesti.**

– **Mais je baise pas avec un travelo moi mais avec un hoooomme-euuuuh !**

– **Pour information, commença le plus grand en pointant son index sur le nez de sa petit – grande, avouons le – amie, je suis un homme et je ne te baise pas, mais je te fait l'amour, la corrigea t-il en serrant ses bras sur les reins de Carow.**

– **C'eeeeeeeest !**

– **MJ ! ronchonna Linke.**

– **Chuuuuuuuuuut ! Le stoppa Carow en posant sa main sur la bouche du plus grand. Mon soldat viens de faire une citation de Dieu !**

– **Et PAF la girafe ! S'exclama la plus petite.**

– **Elle a un sushi la Ponette ? S'énerva Linke poings sur les hanches. Ah, non mais ces mômes je vous jure ! Plus aucun respect pour la vieillesse !**

– **Si je te respecte ! Réagit MJ. La preuve, je t'appelle pas « vieux crouton » !**

_**_**_**L**_a réponse de sa fille fit se vexer encore plus Linke le Papa tandis que les autres éclataient de rire._

– **Putain les filles ! On l'a trop bien éduqués notre fille ! Sex'tasia Timo ses bras autour des épaule des MC.**

– **C'est magnigique ! S'exclamèrent-elles.**

– **Ah bah, merci du soutien hein ! Ronchonna Linke, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.**

_**_**_**C**_arow s'approcha de lui, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, _« chose »_ qui semblait lui plaire vu le sourire qu'il affichait à présent._

– **Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de lui dire ? Demanda MJ en se penchant vers Margaux,**

– **Des choses qui ne sont pas de ton âge mon p'tit bouchon, lui répondit la plus âgée au féminin.**

– **Pfft ! C'est pas du juste ! Pesta la plus petite.**

– **Si c'est du juste ! S'exprima Timo faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il est hors de question qu'on te traumatise et qu'on te brise ton innocence ainsi ! Tu est beaucoup trop jeune encore ma fille !**

– **C'est ce que j'ai dis : c'est pas du juste, poursuivit MJ.**

– **Je crois qu'on feraient mieux d'y aller, t'es pas bien, faut que tu dorme là, fut tout ce que rétorqua Timo en prenant MJ par les épaules et la faisant avancer vers un escalier.**

– **Vu l'heure qu'il est, on feraient mieux de tous rentrer, conclu Juri en regardant sa montre. On va ce faire défoncer !**

– **C'est jour de fête mon Juju ! Lui répondit Alizée avant de l'embrasser.**

_**_**_**C**_'est ainsi que tous emboitèrent les pas à Timo qui poussait toujours MJ vers la sortie tout en lui répétant que Quasimodo n'existait pas et qu'elle devrait _**« arrêter de regarder les films débile de Disney et grandir un peut ! »**_, avant qu'il ne s'en prenne une de la part de Margaux qui lui récupéra sa fille pour _« son bien psychologique »_ et pour _**« préserver encore plus son innocence »**_. Pendant que Timo se massait la joue, rosie par la baffe, la gifle, la tarte ou le modèle _**« trois en un »**_ de Margaux,il se défendit en répétant pour la énième fois – environ – 28 215 – minimum – fois de leur vie que c'était grâce à LUI qu'MJ écoutait MJ Premier du nom ! Cette dernière contrant – environ – pour la 28 215 – minimum également – fois qu'elle répétait – pas très fort, pour ne pas qu'il entende, ça serait triste de lui briser ses rêves ! – qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui pour écouter feu le _**King of Pop**_, Micheal Jackson !_

_**_**_**C**_'est sur le petit rire de Margaux, les regards incrédules des autres, le regard « pas content » de Timo et la moue tristounette de Cha, que la petite bande quitta les lieux. Une fois dehors, les marches de l'édifice descendus et martelant le parvis de Notre Dame, Cha se retourna pour observer la cathédrale, à la recherche de quelque chose de bien précis._

– **Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? Demanda MJ en regardant dans la même direction que Cha, qui contemplait la cathédrale.**

– **Rien d'important, lui répondit la brune. Je cherchais juste un petit espion, ajouta t-elle en souriant et dé tournant.**

– **Un « petit espion » ? répéta MJ.**

_**_**_**L**_a plus petite regarda à nouveau l'église de Notre Dame, à la recherche du _« petit espion »_. Elle observa le lieu Saint, qui s dressait devant elle, tout en se demandant ce que la brunette avait bien put dire en parlant du _« petit espion »_. Soudain, comme frappée par une attaque éclaire de Pikachu, pour lui donner un petit coup de fouet aux – peu de – neurones de son cerveau, une ampoule s'alluma au dessus de sa tête et elle se précipita à la suite de ses amis pour rattraper Charlène, ne prenant pas en compte le lampadaire qui clignotait au dessus d'elle._

– **Alors tu l'as vue c'est ça ? Dit-elle en agrippant la brune par le bars et se plaçant devant elle.**

– **Qui donc ? Fit cette dernière avec innocence.**

– **Le sonneur de cloches ! Tu l'as vue ? Continua la plus petite.**

– **Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parle, poursuivit Charlène en se dégageant de l'emprise de sa femme. Il s'appelle David, lança t-elle avant de courir tout en rigolant.**

– **QUOI ? Hey ! S'exclama MJ en la poursuivant. Reviens ici tout dessuite ! J'en ai pas encore finis avec toi traitresse de femme !**

– **Ma Ponette ! S'égosilla Jan à courant après MJ.**

– **Ma meilleure amie ! S'exclama Léa, en se lançant la rescousse de Charlène.**

– **Ma petite amie ! Poursuivit Franky à l'intention de Léa.**

– **Ma soeur ! Ajouta Alizée pour Cha.**

– **Ma Môman / a Lili ! Crièrent Lou et Juri pour Alizée.**

– **Mes n'enfants chéris ! Dit Margaux.**

– **Ma Merveille / Ma Moitié ! S'écrièrent en cœur Timo et Carow.**

– **Tout le monde ! Terminât Linke en se lançant à la poursuite des autres.**

– **Complètement dingue, conclut Karelle en se mettant à courir en rigolant aussi après ses amis.**

_**_**_**C**_'est ainsi que toute la petite bande se courait après – MJ proclament des menaces de divorces si Cha ne lui revenait pas – sur le début de ce premier jour de la nouvelle année 2010 qui débutait. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que le _« petit espion »_ n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Et c'est un petit sourire, qu'il repensa à la proposition de Charlène._

– **Merci à toi, chuchota t-il.**

_**_**_**C**_'est avec un vrai sourire, cette fois, qu'il prit une résolution pour la nouvelle année : ils iraient les voir. La prochaine fois qu'ils seraient tous en bas, il descendra lui aussi. Et peut importe ce que son maître lui dire. Mieux vaut demander pardon, que la permission, lui disait la Muraille. C'est ce qu'il ferra. Et d'après ce qu'il savait, ils seraient de retours demain, après avoir décuvés leur soirée du Nouvel An._

– **Alors Doudou ! On s'rince l'œil ? Aïe !**

– **Laisse le donc un peut tranquille Rocaille ! Vociféra la Volière.**

– **Quoi ? C'est pas faute si les amies de Charlène sont toutes de vraies déesses !**

– **Changera jamais, gémis Muraille avec lassitude.**

– **Calmez-vous un peut, dit David.**

– **Tu vas quand même pas nous sortir que la brunette aux yeux bleu t'as pas tapée dans l'œil ?**

– **Mais non ! Fin...**

– **Aller, Gueule d'Amour, raconte tout à tonton Rocaille ?**

_**_**_**L**_e brun secoua la tête en rigolant. Il se détourna de ses trois amis de pierre pour retourner près de la fenêtre et regarder la joyeuse petite bande devenir de plus en plus petite au loin. Il retourna près de sa table et se saisit de la figurine de Charlène, puis se mit à chanter :_

– **« _Combien de fois mes yeux,_**

_**Ont vus des amoureux,**_

_**Couple heureux flânant dans le soir.**_

_**Ils rayonnent et l'espoir de mon âme,**_

_**S'illuminait comme un vitrail.**_

_**Cette étrange lueur,**_

_**D'une infinie douceur,**_

_**Est comme un feu qui me rappel,**_

_**Que la laideur de mon visage,**_

_**Effrayait la lumière du ciel.**_

_**Et ce matin, un ange,**_

_**Sur mon chemin,**_

_**Un sourire a effacé mes chagrins.**_

_**Elle m'a donnée sans peur,**_

_**Ce baiser sur mon cœur,**_

_**Qui bat le carillon pour elle, **_**dit-il en posant la statuette de Cha et prenant la sienne en haut de la tour ****pour la poser en bas, avec les autres.**

_**J'étais une ombre sans soleil,**_

**J'ai vue la lumière du ciel. »**

[a=.com/watch?v=6C27sFlxwU0] [/a]  
**Quand les cloches sonnent  
Les cloches questionnent  
Dans le ciel de Notre-Dame  
L'homme est-il un monstre ou le monstre un homme ?**

Et les cloches sonnent, sonnent, sonnent, sonnent, sonnent

Le ciel sonne l'alarme  
L'enfer crache des flammes  
Quand les cloches  
En haut dans nos âmes  
Carillonnent à Notre-Dame

fin


End file.
